The Bridge
by nycgirl166
Summary: The Bridge the place you go when you don't want to be found the home of the lost souls, the unwanted. No one cares and no one is looking for you here. Four has come to the bridge to get away and now cares about no one only his "family." In till Tris comes along and they get sucked into the bridge lifestyle of sex, drugs, alcohol. Will they survive it or become another victim of it?
1. The Bridge

A/N I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT JUST THIS IDEA.

**A/NThis story is going to be very different than the Four, Tris and the rest of the characters of divergent that you are used to. This story will contain drug use, sexual themes, and violence. It also will probably be moved to M at some point if it does I will let you know.**

**Most of the story will probably be told in 3rd person unless otherwise noted.**

Four POV

As he walks home from his pathetic excuse of a job back to the side of town no one goes to or wants to go to by choice, he thinks back to how he got from sunny Los Angeles to the cold grey winters of Chicago living in the Bridge. He remembers why he left there was no choice, he need to leave the pathetic excuse he had for what some people would label a father. What father beats their kids on a regular basis for fun, uses their son's body as an ash tray to put out cigarettes? He laughs to himself, 'I would never even think of labeling him a father, more a pathetic excuse for a human being.' He continues walking towards his area of town called The Bridge. It's the place where, if you are a runway in Chicago, you come to if you don't want to be found. This part of town is for the lost souls, the ones who have no hope of life getting better, no one out there putting pictures up of you hoping that you return, crying that you left. There's a reason cops don't come around harassing them trying to get them reunited with dear old mommy and daddy, because no one wants them. They are the lost souls, the unwanted.

As he walks through town towards his apartment, he stops at a seedy deli where a bunch of guys are hanging out. They all nod or say "what's up" to Four because EVERYONE knows everyone in the Bridge. There are no strangers that come around here if they want to survive. Four takes in his surroundings, there's a guy and girl off to the side scoring some drugs for the night. The site isn't uncommon here, it's the same as breathing to everyone who lives here. Most of the people in the Bridge live fast, party hard, and die young. They are up for anything, that includes sex, drugs, violence, and of course hard liquor. He hasn't really partaken in drugs too much just smoking up on a regular basis, and mushrooms here and there, but that was the extent of it. As he walks into the deli he catches a glimpse of a small blonde he has never seen before down one of the aisles. He thinks she must be lost or new and thinks to himself, 'Well little girl I would get out of here before the Bridge eats you alive.' This part of town is not for the weak and the small, he's seen countless kids starve, get hurt, or just die in some way shape or form. No one cares because you are just another empty face around here, someone will come and take your place before your body gets cold. He goes to the guy at the front counter with his 12-pack of beer.

"Bud, my man, what's up?" Four says.

"Not much Four, how's the job?"

"Sucks as usual! But hey it pays for what I need."

Bud knows what he wants his usual, a pack of a pack of Marlboro Reds and a quart of Jack Daniels. Here in the Bridge such things as legal drinking age and being 18 to buy cigarettes do not exist they make up their own laws around here.

He hands him the money without a word of cost, this is a usual transaction for them."Can you have Uriah or Zeke stop by on their rounds tonight. I am out," Bud says cryptically, but Four knows what he wants.

"Sure no problem."

Bud looks at Four and then says thanks for that and throws in a quart of Vodka. Four knows he did this because the other day he hooked him up with some of Zeke's top product and a hot red head to go with it.

He gets back to the apartment that he shares with a bunch of his friends or his 'family' as they like to think of themselves. They are more family to each other than their real family ever was or ever will be. There's a rule in the Bridge, you don't talk about your past or plan for a future. You only think about today because who knows if there will there be a tomorrow. Among Four's family, there's Zeke and his brother Uriah. The three of them met within days of each of them arriving at the Bridge. This was back when they first got there and were all sleeping under it at night. It was fate it seemed that they met and now they've been together, the three of them, ever since that fateful night under the bridge in the rain.

That's how this area got its name, from all the teenage runaways sleeping under the bridge at night. They met a bunch of people slowly and they got a tiny three bedroom apartment which they all share. It doesn't matter how many are there because none of them wants to be sleeping outside during the winter. The heat is only on sometimes and they barely can pay the electric bill, but it's theirs and it's safe and so much better than the alternative of sleeping under the bridge or in some abandoned building like so many of the others that are here. At least this they can call their own. Right now living in the apartment is Four, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Zeke's girlfriend Shauna. They all live here, doing what they can to survive. No one judges anyone or asks questions about the way they make their money. It's the rule of the house, no questions, no judgment, you cross that line once you are out forever.

When Four walks in, he sees Zeke bagging up weed for Uriah to go and sell later along with his mushrooms, also lately he's been in the business of selling E, saying it's a money maker especially at raves. Four just laughed and shrugged when he told him. He didn't care, you do what you have to do in life.

"Hey Four what's up?"

"Not much, my man. What is going on with you?"

"Just getting the product finished up so Uriah can do his rounds later and waiting for Shauna to get out here so we can smoke a little before she heads out to work. She was talking about wanting to drop some E this weekend on her day off before we go to that rave. You interested?"

"I don't know man, you know me I am strictly a weed man, and of course I love my dear friend Jack and the occasional mushroom on special occasions, but let's see when that day gets here."

"By the way there's going to be some girl crashing here for a little bit," Zeke tells him.

"What? Who? Not one of Uriah's new flavors of the week, please tell me this isn't another prostitute because the last time she had a client in our bathroom."

He says this all with a groan in his voice. He knows he is no one to judge, but he doesn't want to deal with that.

"No this is a new girl, she just came around here, she started working at the club with Shauna."

"Where we going to put her?"

"Don't worry we will find a way? Besides you can call first crack at her before Will or Uriah see her. Besides if she works with Shauna you know she must be hot. She will owe us something for staying here"

The guys start laughing and nudging each other in the ribs knowing if Shauna was there she would call them disgusting pigs. He doesn't get how Zeke can commit to any woman. Four never loved any girl, never even had a girlfriend. To him why have the commitment, why have to have an attachment to someone. He gets what he needs from girls only on a physical level. He has a few girls in his phone that he can call when he needs to let off some steam, but they are only good for that one reason. Tonight though isn't one of those days. It will be easier if this new girl is so accessible though, right here in the apartment. He shrugs his shoulder and starts to rolls his joint, and lights it up cracking the top of the quart of Jack and taking deep puffs of his weed.


	2. Who am I?

Still do not own Divergent!

A/N As I had said this story will be 99.9% be moved to M at some point when the time is right. For someone who said the conversation when it came to them talking about drugs. This is two guys talking I am trying to get into a head of a guy. Not always that easy. Besides they are barely living and tread a very fine line of where they can and can't go in their lives.

Tris POV

Tris walks through her new home, the Bridge, towards the deli to try to get something to eat before she goes to work. Right now her home is sleeping in an abandoned building, when she first got here her home was sleeping under the bridge itself. She's heard that when you first get here, everyone sleeps under the Bridge, almost as if it's an initiation into living in this side of town. After that some kids get some shit-hole apartment with ten people, others continue to sleep under the bridge, or still others decide to live in the abandoned buildings in the area. She thinks to herself, 'I rather be sleeping under some bridge having to fight off the rats or random guys then ever go back home. Home what a joke.' She thinks, 'I would rather die than ever be dragged back there. I will never go back and never see them again. Let them think I am dead if they even think about me at all.' As she's walking she's thinking about the fact that tonight she will be staying in an actual apartment with that girl she works with, Shauna. They started talking the other night in between working. They found, through careful investigation, that they both lived in the Bridge. Shauna asked her where Tris staying and she told her in an abandoned room right near the bridge.

Once or twice before she moved into her abandoned room there was a guy named Drew who tried to cozy up to her, offering his apartment and some food. She refused, the guy was repulsive and had an aroma of cheese coming off of him that turned her stomach. She also learned he was involved with some gang. And she knew right away that was not a guy that she wanted to take favors from.

As she continued to walk toward the deli, not looking or talking to anyone, she learned quickly from Susan the rule here to survive was mind your own business unless you want to end up in a body bag. Susan was the one only other person, besides cheese boy as she called Drew that she has met since she got here about 3 months ago. Her mind wandered back to that day not that long ago. She met her on her second night here as Susan came out of an abandoned building that she had been staying in, one of her "regular clients" hooked up her up with the place to shower every day. Tris was walking with her head down eyes casted at her feet when she heard a girl call in her direction.

"Hey, Hey you"

Tris looked up and saw a girl about inch or so taller than her with golden blonde hair dressed in a dress that barely covered her upper thighs, it pushed her breasts up more than Tris thought was humanly possible. She knew just looking at the girl what she did as a job to help her get by living here. She vowed at that moment that no matter how bad things got she wouldn't resort to that. It's not like Tris was that innocent and still a virgin at 16. She traded in her V-card at 14 and didn't look back. She looks up and see's the girl walking to her in about 5 in thigh-high, high heel boots like they were sneakers.

"Are you talking to me?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, I am talking to you. I wanted to know if I could bum a smoke."

"Sure," Tris tells her.

The girl handed her a dollar for the cigarette.

"Don't worry about it."

She pushed the dollar into her hand and looked her dead straight in the eye. "Rule Of Thumb living in the Bridge never give anything away for FREE. I MEAN ANYTHING!" She then looked at Tris with her face relaxing and smiled at her. "You are new here aren't you?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Everyone knows everyone here. And I have never seen your face before. How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday."

"Oh, so you haven't learned the RULES yet."

"The Rules?"

"The rules of The Bridge. Listen up if you want to survive you learn them and you learn them fast. Stick with me I will show you the ropes."

" **Rule number 1-** First off never ask anyone questions about their past. There's no past, and no future here. There's today and Today only.

**Rule number 2**- Keep your head down unless you want to end up in a body bag.

**Rule number 3**- Cops don't govern these streets the gangs do. Stay away from the gangs. Unless you take on my chosen profession then pick one gang and never take on customers from the opposing ones. Good way to end up dead.

**Rule number 4**- Never give anything up for FREE. And I mean anything from cigarettes, booze, sex. Make everyone pay for everything. That's how you survive here.

**Rule number 5**- There is no such thing as love. Love doesn't come around here. It's like the cops, it slips this section of town.

**Rule number 6**- There's a woman, a Sister. Sister Johanna she comes around occasionally seeing if she can help anyone get off drugs, get back home etc. Don't mess with her she actually cares. Even the gangs respect her. She passes around some food, medicine, even condoms. You can trust her if you want help."

Susan continued rattling off the rules as they wandered around. And as the days turned into weeks and into month Susan took Tris under her wing as a little sister even though she learned they were the same age. Susan helped her learn how to survive here and learn the ropes.

Tris shook her head out and scolded herself to pay attention as she walked in to market ignoring the drug deal going on outside the deli. She thinks about how this place is another life another world. No cop comes by, no one seems to care what the hell happens here. They live by the motto Live Fast, Party Hard, and Die Young.

Tris thinks about how many days she has left of what she calls this pathetic excuse for a life. She grabs a drink from the refrigerator and tries to stuff some cookies and other small packed food into her pocket while the guy upfront is helping someone. As she is walking through the store, she sees a dark haired guy with the bluest eyes she ever seen before. She looks at him for a second and thinks maybe he is new she never seen him before. She quickly shakes off any thought of him and keeps moving. The last thing she needs is to be caught stealing. She walks up with her soda, asks for a packet of Marlboro Menthol lights and leaves the store quickly not even stopping to light a cigarette in till she is two blocks away. Across from where she stopped, a girl in barely their clothes is being screamed at by some guy, probably her pimp right before he slaps her once then twice across the face. This is another reason that she will never subject herself to that. She continues to walk towards the Bridge smoking her cigarette and thinking for a second of the guy she saw. She shakes off any thought of him for the second time and grabs all her things from the small room Susan showed her, it's in the same abandoned building that Susan stayed in until she hooked up with some guy and is staying in his apartment since the winter is setting in.

As Susan put it "Better to have a warm body then a dead one under the Bridge. Besides we help each other out, he gives me a place to stay and I give him sex. Fair compromise if you ask me."

She starts walking into the sunset, heading towards the Cat Scratch club to shower and get ready for work. When she walks in, she sees some bartenders setting up glasses on the bar. She waves at Max, the manager, letting him know she is here. And set's off to start getting ready for the night. She wonders what she will have to do to pay back the people who are letting her stay in their apartment. There is no way she will be able to stay there for free. It will either be through money or something else. She's just not sure, no matter what she does for a living, if she could blow a guy or have sex with him just to stay in their apartment. She has to have some type of boundaries doesn't she? Or did all morals and boundaries fly out the window the second she stepped foot into the Bridge?

**A/N so next chapter I promise Four and Tris will meet. I kind of just wanted to do some set up where you find out them as a separate entity. And you will soon find out what Tris's job is. As you guys can already see this is very different then there divergent selves.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY EDITOR/ BETA WHO EDITED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS FOR ME RIGHT NOW AND LETS ME BOUNCE IDEAS OFF HER. THANK YOU Zariha321.**


	3. What Will I Become?

**A/N I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the follows and favorites I have gotten so far from this story. I initially start out with this being a one-shot and as I started to write this story it progressed into something more. I was unsure in the beginning how this story would be taken because it's very different than other stories I have seen up here.**

**As a side note: I would like to thank my readers who have voted my story Someone to Save me as their favorite AU, and 52 weeks since you too your last breathe as their favorite one shot in Sunni96 divergent awards. I appreciate that so much and can't thank you enough for it. I also can't believe I have been nominated for Someone to Save me for most original story. If you would like to vote for me again go ahead just click on the link. Thank You so much again for reading and voting for me. **

** u/4641737/**

**xo**

As Tris got into the shower she mentally groaned remembering that tonight of all nights at the club was a theme night. Max every once in a while decides that they will do theme nights to spice the place up. She chuckled to herself like anyone who actually comes here cares what they are wearing. All they care about is how fast it will get taken off or how long can their hands linger on their bodies as they stuff money into their G-string or bra. Tris doesn't care that she takes her clothes off for money it's what she needs to do to survive. She doesn't care that she is a 16 year old high-school dropout stripper. It's the hand that life dealt her and she will do what she needs to survive. She has never been the type of girl who cried over what happens in life. In her opinion life hands you the cards you are dealt and you suck it up and deal with it.

As she gets out of the shower and puts on a robe. Sitting in the quiet for a few minutes is rare, living the life she does it's always tense, always people around. At night when she leaves and goes back to her abandoned building she never completely goes into a real sleep. There is always that sense of fear that lingers in her mind that never allows sleep to totally find her. There's the random shootings she hears outside, the catcalls from the guys looking for a good time from random girls walking down the street, or the sounds of the girls who walk the corners looking for customers. The arguments between pimps and prostitutes, drug dealers and their customers and the cacophony of sounds never seems to die down. Even as she is sheltered in her room she knows something can always happen a random stray bullet coming through her window or someone can break in and try to attack her. She can take care of herself, she has been doing it for years, but even then she always sleeps with a knife under her pillow just in case. In her mind it's better to be safe than in a body bag.

Now as she sits in the dressing room the girls slowly walk in to start getting ready. She looks in the mirror and thinks who am I? What will I become? How long will I continue to live? Will I die at the hands of the gang members; will I become another victim of the bridge? Will I be one to succumb to the drugs that are constantly surrounding me? Will that become the end of me? These questions continued to swirl in her brain as she gets ready to show her body to strangers for money. She did know one thing for sure, there is no knight in shining armor that is going to save her from this life, which she's sure of. She shakes these thoughts off and begins to apply her makeup to her porcelain ivory skin. Even though she is small and petite, she was lucky with her looks and the body she was given. While she doesn't look like the typical trashy stripper like most of the other girls, she does have the kind body that make men want to reach out and touch her. Full breasts that were big, but not too big, long legs, small waist all poured into a 5'4 body. That is one thing Max the manager of this club does differently than rest of the clubs, he tries to make his club an experience. Make the men who come into this hell-hole believe they stepped into a fantasy. After she applies out the foundation on her face and puts blush and shimmer powder on her face to contour her already high cheekbones. She looks at her face and knows she is starting to look like the fantasy that men want. She is not an arrogant person, but she knows she was born with a pretty face. After all of that, she applied smoky grey eye shadow to accent her large grey/blue eyes and added some nude lipstick to her full lips. Some girls here like to use the bright red lips but to her that is an easy way to look trashy quickly due to the fact that red lipstick smears so easily. As she is straightening her hair and fixing it she sees Shauna come in and sit down next to her.

"Hi Shauna."

"Hi Tris, what's going on? Did you bring your things with you so you can come to the apartment right after?"

"Yeah it's in the back closet. Can you believe we have to do this stupid military theme tonight? Does anyone actually care what the hell we are wearing? I mean seriously this is ridiculous. "

"I heard Max say that it's because there's a whole platoon of air force guys who just came back from Iraq. So he figured why not bring them in with this, and some promotions. He did it only because he used to be in the military himself. By the way you hear about Kristen?"

"No. What happened to her now? Last thing I heard Max fired her because she came in so coked up she couldn't even walk straight."

"She OD last night by the water." Shauna, the whole time she is telling Tris about the girl who overdosed, continues to do her makeup applying her foundation, and blush.

"Damn! Well another victim falls prey to the power of The Bridge. I am sure someone will be here before you know it filling in her space. You aren't a name here, just a number."

Tris pauses for a minute and then realizes something looking back up and Shauna and says, "Wasn't she dating that guy Eric from one of the gangs?"

Shauna stopped and looked at her. "Yeah you are right. Whoever sold her that coke will be dead before you know it. That's why Zeke and Uriah stay away from selling to gang members. Even the ones that Will is involved with, there's no loyalty in this life. "

As Tris was about to say something she heard from one the guys.

"TRIS YOU'RE UP."

Tris walked to the stage checking over her tiny costume of it's a camouflage hat, short shorts that barely cover her butt, and bra top that almost looks like it's covered with bullets that crisscrosses below her boobs with high black boots. The music starts and she sashays on to the stage walking to the front and begins her sexy seduction on the stage. She grinds down on the floor slowly unraveling the belt that went across her chest just now showing the push bra that was underneath. She slowly walks back allowing the guys who flaunted there money to slowly push it into her shorts allowing them a second to graze her skin. As she walked towards the poll, she pulled off the shorts that were held together by snaps and flung herself around on the poll listening to howls that accompanied her movement. She slowly took off her bra leaning into men as she did it pretending to be seduced by them. As the music was ending and she picked up the money that was thrown on the stage for her she glimpsed the blue eyes that stayed in her memory that she had seen earlier in the deli. She looked for them once more, but they were gone.

She walked off the stage trying to ignore the memory of the blue eyes that she had seen once again while stuffing her money into a pouch as the next girl went on stage. She quickly went back stage, not seeing Shauna and changed into a bra and thong to go back out and earn some more money. As soon as she got out Max called out to her telling her that there was somebody interested in her so she slowly walked over, one foot in front of the other. She looked at the guy, he was tall with brown hair and green eyes that were slightly glazed over. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear her chest pressed against him as she whispered seductively.

"Want a dance?"

"Yes baby."

She took him by the hand and led him to a private room. She pushed him into the seat and began to grind against him touching his chest, moving her hips over his body. The dance continued till he stopped her for a second, so he could do two lines of coke, offering her some. She shook her head no. She did a lot of things, but drugs weren't one of them. The club had basically no rules except for one, you don't touch the dancers, and if you do then you get fined. The guy was so coked up he touched her twice and had to pay two hundred dollars. The bouncer watching came up and got his "penalty" from the first two infrations, when third time he touched her the guy was picked up and was carried out. As he was getting dragged away he was cursing and screaming about he didn't get his money worth calling her a little slut, and whore. Tris shook off the guy calling her names grabbed a trench coat and her cigarettes and went outside. As she was lighting her cigarette and taking a deep breath she inhales one, two, three deep breaths taking a second to herself she feels a hand grab her and spin her around. When she looks up she sees it's the guy with the green eyes beyond coked up.

He leans in and whispers into her "I think you owe me something bitch."

She grabs her wrist back "I don't owe you anything. Why don't you walk away with your balls still intact before they are lying on the ground?" She begins to walk away from him when he snatches her back throwing her into the wall hitting her head dropping her cigarette onto the wet ground. As she is about to fight back another guy comes, the one with the blue eyes and says calmly and quietly, "I believe the lady told you to leave her alone."

"That is not a lady that is just a common whore."

Before she could say anything he punched him in the face, kicking him onto the ground, then kicking him in the gut for good measure. The guy laid there on unconscious.

"Are you okay?" He whispers as he tries to touch her head.

In response she snatches her hand away from his pushes him away and slaps him across the face.

With venom in her voice she said. "Who the hell are you? I did not need your help asshole."

"I am the asshole named Four who tried to help you."

"WELL FOUR NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR HELP. SO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM OR NEXT TIME YOU WILL BE ONE THE GROUND INSTEAD."

With that she walked through the back door slamming it behind her cursing out the stranger named Four who tried to help her.

**A/N As I had said before the characters were going to be different and not the same that you were used to seeing in Divergent and in the case of Tris even physically different. I just thought the way she was described and how she viewed her body wouldn't work for the story. **

**Thank You so Much to my BETA Zariha321. I appreciate it!**

**I HOPE YOU ENOYED THE FIRST MEETING OF TRIS AND FOUR.**

**So enjoy R/R **

**XO**


	4. Who are you?

Chapter 3-Who are you?

As Tris walks back into the club she leans into the door thinking to herself, why was she being such a bitch to someone who just trying to help her? Maybe she should go see if he is still out there and apologize. As her hand touches the door knob she jumps back almost as if the door knob was on fire. She stops herself and shakes off the thought knowing there is no such thing as a guy who is just trying to help around here. He probably thought, let me go help the stripper and she will be so grateful for my help I can get some action from her as a repayment. She mumbles to herself calling herself an idiot forever thinking to apologize to a guy like that. She walks back into the back stage fixes her makeup and hair and gets ready to do her job entertaining the customers offering private dances, before she has to go back on stage. She spends the rest of the day giving private dances taking her clothes off on stage trying to remove herself from the situation desperately trying not to think about what happened before. When she is at work she removes herself from the situation and just works, her body becomes separate from her soul. She takes on a different persona, a different Tris who takes her clothes off for money.

***Page Break***

Four stands outside thinking, what the hell is her problem? Here I am trying to be a nice guy for once, trying to help some girl who was being harassed and she threatens me. This is exactly why I don't help anyone, no one appreciates it. He punches the wall in frustration, cursing under his breath about how you can't help anyone in this world, how he should have just left her alone. He punches the wall a second and third time grunting in frustration. Mumbling to himself about what a bitch she was, how next time he will keep walking and act like he see's nothing. He looks down and sees his knuckles are spilt and are bleeding. He shrugs his shoulders not caring about the pain because this is nothing compared to what he has felt in life. He walks back into the club orders a double shot of tequila, drinks it in one gulp, and then orders a second round. All the while the bartender is giving him the eye, pushing her chest out further to him as she works. She talks to him a little while she works, just small comments here and there nothing personal or even that memorable. At one point she practically is laying across the bar braless chests on full display as she pushes a third double shot of tequila towards him and whispers with a wink.

"On the house."

Underneath the shot on the napkin is written, 'meet me by the men's bathroom in 15 minutes.' As he looks up she winks at him again. He finishes the third shot and gets up to look for Zeke to let him know he is out and won't wait around for him to help Shauna and the new girl get to the apartment. After the incident with that bitch stripper, he is in no mood to meet his new roommate no matter how hot she maybe.

"Hey Zeke, I think I am going to head out I know I told you I would hang around and wait with you, but I have things to do."

"Come on man. Wait with me, let me buy you a shot or a dance. I need to do some deals with some customers why don't you hang around. We can have a good time while we wait. "

"No, I am out brother. See you at home."

Zeke gives him a pissed off look. "All right man, do what you have to do."

They fist pound before Four walks towards the bathroom. He didn't want to tell Zeke what he is up too. He maybe a lot of things, but he doesn't brag about who he sleeps with. As he walks towards the waiting bartender not even caring about learning her name, to him it doesn't matter this is a onetime thing for fun, to alleviate some much needed stress. This is all physical gratification names and phone numbers are not needed. As he sees her he keeps thinking about the girl before, the dancer, she looked familiar and it's pissing him off he can't remember.

When gets to the bathroom he finally gets a good look at the bartender for the first time. She is about 5'6 with long red hair and green eyes, her body is small and underweight, she has breasts that are way too big for her body and clearly fake. Before he has a chance to say anything she attacks his mouth kissing him hard slipping her tongue into his mouth as she wraps her legs around his body. He kicks the men's bathroom open not looking if anyone is there and goes straight into the bathroom stall. He quickly rips off her top kissing her body as she rips his pants down. He stops her for a second to get a condom out, he is not stupid enough not to wrap it up because who knows how many times she done this with random strangers. He quickly gets it on throwing her against the door feeling her ready for him. He pounds into her hard and fast as she keeps moaning. He comes quickly and feels how used she feels. He knows she definitely been around the block multiple times. When they are done he puts her back on her feet and allows her to get dressed first. After she leaves he cleans up and leaves the club thinking about the Jack and weed that is waiting for him at home forgetting about the girl he just slept with 5 minutes before.

***Page Break***

The night finishes and Tris just wants to collapse she is so tired, but she needs to wait at least a half hour for Shauna to come back in. So she goes to shower and takes off the makeup. As she gets out of the shower and puts some lotion on her face. She contemplates putting on makeup for a minute to meet the people she will living with for who knows how long but then mumbles screw it, they will need to get used to seeing me in all shapes and forms. She throws on a pair of yoga pants, and a wife beater that shows of her stomach and belly ring and a pair of sneakers with a hoodie on top. By the time she is done Shauna had come in and changed herself.

She looks at Tris.

"Are you ready to go? Zeke is outside waiting for us?"

"Zeke?"

"My boyfriend he was he with our roommate Four, but he took off early, so because of that we will just cab it."

"Nice roommate, blowing us off when we could have used his help."

"He isn't really that bad, just intense. You will get to know him or as much as he lets anyone. "

Tris smirked and thought to herself, 'yeah I think I will just leave that one alone.' They walk outside where she sees a guy over 6 feet well-built with hazel eyes and tan skin, very Mediterranean looking, waiting for them with a smug smile on his face. Shauna walks over throws some bags into his hands and laughs while Zeke looks the new woman he sees up and down. Shauna hit's him in the chest mumbling about keeping his eyes in his head while Tris just scowls at him with a pissed off look on her face. She is too tired to have some guy look at her like she is a piece of meat, she has her job for that. She is about to say something when Shauna says to him.

"Stop looking so hard." Then she pulls him away and she can see Shauna getting pissed at Zeke the more they speak. When they get back to a waiting Tris, Zeke leads them outside grabs a cab he, then proceeds to start arguing with the driver because the driver refuses to take them to the part of town in which they live. Zeke, in a whisper tells the guy, "If you don't start driving there in the next two minutes you won't like the consequences." Zeke flashes underneath his shirt, he is packing a gun and a knife, the cab driver looks terrified starts sputtering out that he will take them just don't hurt him. He runs out of the front seat and starts helping the girls with Tris' things. When they pull up to the apartment building, Tris looks up at her new home. It's a worn looking building with a cracking façade out front. There is a group of teenagers and some people in their twenties sitting outside smoking, drinking, and the girls are draped across some of the guys. Zeke, Shauna, and Zeke go inside and start to walk towards the third floor, there is chipped paint across the walls, graffiti of rival gangs, and lights that are flickering overhead. The whole hallway had a stench of weed, burned food, and booze, mixed with an unknown scent. They open the door to show a small apartment with some old worn furniture in shades of tans and blues. The couch has cigarette burns in it as well as the love seat, the coffee table looks warped with ring stains, and the kitchen table looks like its seen someone's foot multiple times.

"Home Sweet Home Tris. Let me show your room that you are going to be staying in, it's actually Will's, he is going to be away for a while."

Tris looks at the room covered with some posters of half-naked women gesturing towards her seductively. She puts her things down.

"I would introduce you to Uriah, but he is out so you will probably meet him tomorrow. I do think Four is around though let me check."

She comes back in and tells her that Four is actually out right now. She mutters to herself, 'what a surprise this guy seems to be a jerk and I haven't even met him yet.' Tris starts to put some of her stuff away, and tries to get herself settled when she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hi, I thought I would come in and introduce myself. I am Four."

She turns around and sees it's him, the same guy from the alleyway and the deli. She groans internally, how she get stuck living with him.

"You, You are Four"

"In the flesh, baby." He says this with a smirk on his face.

"Do not call me baby."

"Listen, obviously neither of us expected to see the other again. Why don't I make this easy, you stay out of my face, I will do the same thing to you. Okay? And by the way don't worry, next time I see you get roughed up by a random guy, I will just keep walking. "

***Page Break***

With that Four walked away slamming the door behind him grabbing his bottle of Jack, and texting one of his random booty calls asking if they want to have some fun. As he walks to meet his "date" he thinks how he get stuck with her the bitch with the haunting blue/grey eyes. Why does she have to be in his apartment? Why can't he forget about her?

Later on, after he leaves the abandoned building where he met up with his "date", he keeps thinking about how the whole time he was on top of her or her on top of him, he kept thinking about the blond. Why her? Yes she is beautiful in a haunting way, but she has a smart mouth and an attitude for days. He doesn't even know her name. Let alone he never lets anyone get to him. He keeps everyone at a surface level of knowing him. No one gets too deep with him.

***Page Break***

After Four leaves Tris can't keep thinking about what an asshole that guy Four was. But why does he stay in her mind? Why do his Blue eyes continue to haunt her even when her eyes are closed? After about hour and half of trying to sleep she gives up and puts her sneakers back on. She walks out of the bedroom and gets plunged into blackness as she walks towards the front door. She remembers that Shauna had told her that there was an unlocked door to the roof. She follows the staircase to the roof and looks up at the stars for what seems like forever. She tries to forget everything that has happened the dancing for strange men, the guy attacking her in the ally way and of course her new roommate. The one that just won't leave her mind no matter what she tries to force him out. Then she hears a door open and someone comes and sit down next to her. She turns to look who it is and sees.

A/N THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN THIS. I THINK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO IT WILL BE SWITCHING OVER TO M. I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING IT.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N BECAUSE I AM SICK YOU GET A CHAPTER!

As he walks up stairs he thinks about the night hooking up with some no name bartender that he hopefully will never see again. Then meeting up with Lauren for a little fun before her boyfriend got back, and finally her girl with the attitude and the haunting eyes that seem to hold so many secrets. The eyes that seem to never leave his mind even when he was on top of Lauren he couldn't stop thinking about her imagining that he was kissing her instead, touching her body. He thinks to himself she is just a new lust, a new obsession that will get old, as soon as he has her it a woman it will fade especially seeing her day in and day out. He decides when he gets home to avoid the apartment and go upstairs to think and get away from it all. Just for a few minutes he can escape from his life of violence, the drugs, sex, everything else that surrounds him. He walks towards the roof because up there he could think about what it could have been like if he just had a normal life whatever that means. When he gets to the door he sees it propped open by a brick and he sighs to himself pissed off that someone else is there, someone else is invading his space and time. He walks out and sees it's her bathed in the moonlight looking so impossibly beautiful and for a spilt second she looks innocent, untouched by this world. He can't help himself but walk towards her and sit down next to her the second he does though it all changes thought once she sees him the look on her face hardens and the anger replaces the softness on her face.

"What are you doing here? Stalking me?"

"What do you think that I live my life looking for you? You must have some ego then?"

"Let's see this is the second time **Today** that you creep up on me when I am alone in the dark."

"Listen little girl. I don't know what your problem is. I don't know if you just don't like me for no apparent reason or you have some reason in your head you made up. Or you just have a problem with all men, but I am not going to put up with it. Just remember you are staying in _my apartment._"

"DO NOT Call me little girl asshole!

With that he gets up and walks away not putting up with this for any longer. Tomorrow morning he is telling Shauna he is sorry, but she can't stay here with them. He doesn't care where she goes, but not here. He doesn't have to put up with her bullshit.

As he is walking away he feels a hand grab his arm.

"Wait!"

He turns around and sees her looking at him and for the first time her face doesn't have disdain when looking at him, and hatred.

In a voice that he would never think would fit her he hears her say "please don't go."

"Why should I stay? It's not exactly like you want me here?"

She looks down and then looks up and whispers so softly he could barely hear.

"I am sorry."

"What I can't hear you?"

She looks up at him her eye's flashing with a flash of anger.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for being a bitch to you!"

"Apology accepted. I am sorry as well for being a dick to you when I met you both times."

He turns his back to her walking away calling out "Good Night." When once again he feels her cold hand grab his forearm. He turns around and looks at her again. Before he could ask her what she wants she does it for him.

"Can you stay up here for a little bit…with me?"

For one second under the moonlight he saw all the hardness fade away once again and she looks so completely innocent and young he wanted to just lean in and kiss her. Feel what it would be like to have her wrapped in his arms her lips pressed hers. But once again just like when he first got to the roof in a blink of an eye that innocence was gone.

With a shrug he says "Sure I will stay."

They moved towards the spot that Tris was just sitting at five minutes before and sat there in silence just watching the stars and listening to sounds below. They sat next to each other, but if either of them moved just a few inches they would be touching. Four finally broke the tension by asking

"So, Tris why don't you tell me about yourself since we are now roommates?'

"Isn't that against the rules of The Bridge?" She said this with a teasing tone knocking into his shoulder in a playful manner.

He looked at her and laughs and decided if she wanted to be playful he could be playful back with her.

"Well I thought you were a rule breaker and would break the rules."

He follows this with a wink.

"Ohh questioning my daredevil nature aren't you. How about this why don't we go back and forth with each other. "

"That's a deal. Why don't we make this a little more fun then?"

He pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels had bought coming home, and a pack of cigarettes. He opens the bottle passes it to her to take a sip first which she does.

"Ladies first."

While she does this he is lighting them both a cigarette.

"How old are you? Where are you from?"

"I am 17. I am from New York."

"How old are you? Where are you from?"

" Almost 16. I am from New Orleans."

"How come you don't have that southern drawl like most southern belle's have?"

"I hated that southern accent. My mother wasn't from there so I always wanted to sound like her so I used to try to mimicked her.

"Why did you runaway? How old are"

"Wow you get straight to it don't you."

"Why not? Isn't that what we really care about? Not the little things like favorite color etc. "

He takes a swing of the bottle and lights another cigarette.

"I left my house about a year ago. "

"Why?"

"When did you leave yours?"

"Three months ago?"

"Why?"

"Why don't you answer first?" She asks this with her eyebrow raised. In a flash he can see her go from looking so seductive and older then her age to a little girl.

"Fine. I left my house because the person who supposable was my father was a bastard who tried to kill me. I say supposable because I refuse to actually call him that because he doesn't deserve the name"

"What?"

He takes a deep breath and looks down focuses on the ground for a moment before he is about to start speaking when he notices that she is shivering. He takes off his coat because he had a sweater on and the cold does not affect him and puts it over her shoulders.

"I don't need it. I am fine."

"Sure you are that's why you are sitting here shivering. Take it or you won't get an answer why my father tried to kill me."

"Fine she grumbled."

"My mother died when I was young. My father always beat her from the earliest memory I could ever remember. When I was about 8 years old she miscarried a baby because my father beat her one day senseless when he was drugged up on coke or heroin. He swore she was having an affair and forced her to miscarry by kicking her stomach over and over again while I was in the next room. He locked me in there and all I could do is listen as she screamed for him to stop. A few days afterwards I came home from school and found her dead in a bathtub she slit her wrists bleeding out and causing the water to turn red with her own blood. Before that my father would hit me occasionally. When I would intervene and try to help my mother he would lock me in the closet sometimes for an hour, sometimes all night. After my mother died it got worst he would beat me every day sometimes twice a day. He would do drugs in front of me, use me as ashtray for his cigarettes causing cigarettes burns all over my body. Then the real fun would begin he would beat afterwards with a belt, or a cane whatever he could find making sure to hit the burns the hardest. He would bring home woman and have sex with them with me in the next room. He used to tell me I was the reason my mother died. She killed herself because she couldn't stand me as a son that I was a disgrace that I should never have been born. That I was a mistake, he liked to blame everything on me and anything on me. His gambling drinking, his drug use it was all my fault, saying I was the bane of his existence. One day I came home pissed off angry with the world after a particular bad beating that morning. I was suspended from school for having a fight again. I decided for once I will make him suffer I flushed all his drugs, poured his booze down the drain walked out of the house to go have a good time. I came home around midnight I was slammed into a wall before I knew it my father was punching me, hitting me anywhere he could get to while holding a knife to my throat. He actually cut part of my throat before I could get him off of me. He told me I was dead to him and get the hell out of his house and to never see him again because if he did he would finish the job he started. That night I packed my stuff and never looked back."

Tris just started at him and then looked down towards the ground that's when she noticed the slight discolored marks on his arm that are probably some of the cigarette burns that came from his father.

"Your turn now."

She looked up at the stars.

"You know I came from the typical family boy meets girl. Girl gets pregnant at 16 and married at 16. Girl now has a kid and attached to a resentful husband who blames her for ruining his life he turns to alcohol to cope. Girl has an affair gets pregnant with another man's kid. The end."

"That is not the end. I told you about my life tell me about yours." He says this with a hint of anger and coldness in his voice."

"Fine…. My mother got pregnant with my brother when she was 16 and my father was 18. Her family threw her out of the house and they got married. My father from the beginning hated the idea of having a kid; I don't even think they even ever loved each other. I think my mother only had my brother because she discovered she was pregnant too late to do anything about it. After she married my father he drank and through the years it just got worse till he barely could function. About a year after she had my brother she had an affair with some guy I don't even know his name and got pregnant with me. My father made it known from the beginning I wasn't his child. I was a charity case who he blessed with his name. I was just a bastard child according to him who was a nothing, insignificant to this world. My mother worked in a bar and went out with her friends and countless men all the time. She was never home to take care of us or be a mother to us. Her and the man who I call my father fought all the time in till one day she took off with some guy when I was 10 and never came back. The last time I saw her I was leaving for school she didn't say anything or even give off the impression she was leaving and not coming back. She didn't even leave a note she hated us. She used to call my brother and I her curse, the noose around her neck holding her back from having a life."

She stopped for a second to take a swig of Jack before she continued.

"After that it got worse my father would hit my brother sometimes, the most he did to me was slap me sometimes. Instead he would tell me I am worthless not even my own father wanted me that no one would ever want me or love me. He called me scum and a whore just like my mother. My brother tried to tell me I wasn't, but I didn't believe him."

She took a deep breath the tears falling down her face. Four wanted to put an arm around her and tell her it would be okay, but he knew he couldn't lie and tell her it would be because he didn't know if it would.

"So around twelve I began to get notice of boys around me older ones especially my brother's friends would always make comments telling me I was beautiful, or so hot. One night after my father was drunk and told me once again I was worthless I went to a party of my brother's friend. He didn't care what I did because he was doing what he wanted. I went into the bathroom with my brother friend in the beginning it was just making out, them going under my shirt. For the first time I felt love like someone wanted me and it made me feel good like I had some power for the first time in my life. So slowly it began to progress till one night after a few drinks during a party I had sex with a n18 year old when I was 14. He told me I was beautiful and he loved me. After that he never spoke to me. I kept having sex thought, but after that I never trusted any man. They all lie and walk away when they get what they want so I decided to be the same way. Finally one night I came home drunk had hickeys on me my father saw them and was in a drunken rage he beat me till I fell unconscious the whole time calling me a slut, and whore. When I woke up he was gone. I packed up my stuff and left and came here. That's my story."

She looked up at him

"I guess we both broke the rules."

She picked up the bottle of Jack took the last of it and leaned over and kissed him.

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. Now that my other story is over Someone to Save me is now over this one is my main focus. I hope now I will be able to start updating this more often. Keep reading. **

**xo**


	6. The Next Step

A/N I STILL DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS.

Sorry the updates are so infrequent.

**TRIS POV**

As Tris kisses him she can taste the mixture of alcohol and cigarettes and a taste that she can't quite figure out that must be distinctly him. She raises her arms to wrap them around his neck to deepen the kiss she wants to be the one to control the situation and have the upper hand. She can feel his hands start to roam down the sides of her body for one second she lets herself forget everything the life she leads, the mistrust everything. In a blink of an eye that feeling is gone she pulls away from the kiss and walks away like nothing happened. As she is about to get to the door she feels a hand grab her by her upper arm. She turns around with fire blazing in her eyes when she looks at him.

"Get your hands off of me!" she spits it out with venom in her voice and if it was anyone else they would be scared. Four looks at her and laughs.

"What are you going to do to me little girl?"

"Call me a little girl again and you will see what happens to you."

"OH I intend to because only a little girl acts like you. An ice queen bitch who thinks she can do what she wants. Is there something wrong with you? Do you have some type of mood disorder that I should know about it?"

"Go to hell!"

She walks away from him and everything for that she felt for that one minute while she was in his arms kissing him. That feeling that took over scared her made her feel things she never felt before. She shakes out all the thoughts in her head, and goes down to the apartment to throw on some clothes she puts on a pair of leggings some high leather boots and a shirt. She needs to get out of here from this apartment, from the roof where she kissed him, and him. She yells at herself for being so stupid for opening up to him, for drinking with him, for kissing him. She knows that love doesn't come to visit the bridge. Love doesn't find a almost 16 year old strippers who won't probably live to the age of 18.

About a year ago during one of her many hook ups when a guy tried to attack and beat her senseless she realized after coming to that she wasn't meant to live a long life. Since then she has just lived like the saying goes live fast, party hard, die young. Nowhere in that saying does it say fall in love that's why she knows she needs to get out of that apartment and fast. She contemplated while walking into the bar going the route of Susan finding a guy and having sex with him to stay in his apartment it would be a lot safer than being with him.

As she sits at the bar flirting with bartender asking him for a double vodka and soda she looks around at the guys around the bar deciding who will she sleep with. She needs to have sex with someone to get her to forget about him and possibly stay out of the apartment tonight. The problem with that is that it breaks her rules when she realized love would never find her because she is unlovable never sleep over or cuddle with someone. The rules is get in, get off, get out. She developed the mentality after the attack because that was the day her heart turned to stone, and she started carrying a knife where her everywhere she went.

As she contemplated which guy would she hook up with tonight someone slid next to her and made his intentions clear without saying. He was blonde hair green eyes that had coldness to them, and incredibly built.

"Hey Beautiful what is your name?"

"Tris. What is yours?"

"Peter. What is a gorgeous woman like you doing here in this part of town by yourself? Don't you know it's not safe here the big bad wolf can get you.

She looks up at him from below her lashes while slowly taking a sip of her drink and in a breathy voice said.

"I can take care of myself. And maybe just maybe I want the big bad wolf to get me. I like them big and bad."

"I bet you do. What do you say red riding hood that you and I have some fun."

As he says this he orders them 2 rounds of tequila. As Tris puts the salt on her hand, licks it off, takes the shot, and the does the tequila her eyes never leave Peter. She repeats this with the second short.

"Why don't we play pool Red.?"

"Sure wolf, but let's make it interesting. If you win you get something you want. If I win I get the same."

He thinks for a minute contemplating what is being offered to him and Tris catches it and teases.

"Are you scared? I thought you were the big bad wolf."

Peter laughs at her a deep manly laugh.

"You are on."

As they play pool they drink more and slowly begin to seduce each other the way Tris holds the pool stick wrapping it around her fingers stroking it before she takes the shot, leaning down for him to see her lacy bra showing for him to see. As he would walk around to make his shot he would grind himself into her back, let his hands linger on her hips or waist as he walked. At one point he licked the salt of his tequila shot off her neck. As the game was nearing the end who every made this next shot would be the winner. As Peter was about the hit the 8 ball Tris the competitive person she was tried to distract him by leaning up against the table to watch him. Unfortunately her attempts at distraction were unsuccessful he got the 8 ball in the hole.

"I believe Red that I won. So weren't the terms anything I want?"

"Hmmm. Not sure I remember that. "

"Oh you remember that I am sure."

"So what do you want?"

"How about instead of me telling you, I show you what I want?"

"That could be interesting?"

In a heartbeat he grabs her by the hand and drags her into the back bathroom that is for employees only. He closes the door behind him and locks it. He then attacks her kissing her mouth hard prying it open to get his tongue inside where he starts exploring her mouth, as his hands begin to wander down her body. As Tris is kissing him she thinks this is what I need to have f**k this guy I barely know to help me forget about Four. As he continues to kiss her she begins to try to pull off his shirt so she can feel his muscles underneath, his 6 pack abs that feel so taunt and hard underneath her fingers.

He takes off her shirt and begins to kiss her breasts as he peels away her bra, she wraps her legs around his waist. She leans into his ear and whispers how much she wants him now hard and fast. He laughs in her ear and whispers back he is very willing to comply. He has fall back to her feet for a second so they can rip there pants down enough towards their knees before she is back legs around his waist as he begins to pound into her all while they are moaning and screaming against the employee bathroom door. The whole time she is doing this having another man inside her the thought of the dark haired blue eyes Four keeps creeping back into her mind. After its over she cleans up says thanks to Peter and walks out of the bar without looking back.

She goes to another bar 5 blocks away goes into the bathroom to straighten up her hair and clothes when she curses to herself when she sees the hickey on her neck. She will have to remember to put heavy makeup on that for work tomorrow. As she walks out to the bar where he waiting drink is she stops short there is Four sitting at the bar next to her drink. She curses to herself.

"What are you doing here?"

Before he even answers his eyes narrow and he looks at the dark mark on her neck. Grabbing her by the hand and dragging her the alley he pushes her into the wall screaming.

"What the hell is that? So you run away from me and hookup with some guy. What the hell are you some type of slut. What was it a hour and hour and half after?"

"Screw you. You don't know anything about me. Nor do you have any right to judge me or what I do. So we shared one lousy kiss. How many girls have you f**ked this week alone?"

Before she could finish he was pushing her harder against the wall kissing her with all the passion and anger he is feeling right now. Her body becomes pliant against him as she melts into him.

A/N

Thank You so much to everyone who has been reading as I said sorry the updates aren't as frequent as you would like. Hopefully this will get better.

I AM HOPING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FOUR POV

XO

R/R


	7. One Step Back

A/N I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update just life keep getting in the way. I promise that I will have another chapter hopefully by Tues. Thank You to everyone who has continued to read this and not given up on it and me.

A/N 2. I do not own the Divergent Characters just my ideas. Nor the lyrics that will be in this chapter. They are owned by Nine Inch Nails. I recommend you go on You Tube and listen to the lyrics Nine Inch Nails- Hurt

A/N 3 Happy Halloween.

**Four's POV**

As I kiss her I can't get over how good it feels. As it continues I can't get over the taste of her the mixture of strawberry and mint that she seems to taste like. As she deepens the kiss I have to hold back the groan that rises from deep within inside of me. I slowly start to push her towards the wall letting my hands begin to touch her and feel the soft curves of her body reveling in how it feels to be this close to her. Then the next thing I know her and her body are being ripped away from me and all of a sudden my body feels cold with her no longer pressed against me. I stop for a second to ponder what happened that caused her to freak out and move away from me like that. I wonder did she get uncomfortable with me touching her, but then again she seemed to be arching into my touch not moving away. He doesn't seem to understand what the hell happened just now, and she thinks she can treat him like this.

He thinks to himself. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

He snaps out of his thoughts that are floating around in his mind and see that she is almost at the roof door. He starts to walk and reaches her easily in three steps. He grabs her by the arm and can see as soon as she is facing him he sees the fire in her eye. This alone seeing this causes him to snap and his temper to flare. Before he has a chance to even speak he hears the venom in her voice that matches the fire in her eyes.

"Get your hands off of me!"

Four just looks at her and laughs he thinks to himself if she thinks she is scaring him she is dead wrong. He has seen far worst in his life then her pathetic mood swings, and pathetic attempt at scaring him. He can't seem to understand this girl her mood swings that go back and forth. Instead of trying to be reasonable he feels it built with him, and he can't seem to stop himself that anger that is about to burst forth.

He begins to speak in a deadly calm voice. He doesn't raise his voice he doesn't need to his words are the things that will hurt and cut someone down to nothing.

"What are you going to do to me little girl?"

He sees her getting madder and madder and he doesn't care at this second. He will not let some little girl think it's okay to play games with him

"Call me a little girl again and you will see what happens to you."

That it he feels it and lets loose. He knows he shouldn't talk to her this way, but he doesn't care. And at that moment he knows he is becoming like his father, but she just pushes, and pushes him.

"OH I intend to because only a little girl acts like you. An ice queen bitch who thinks she can do what she wants. Is there something wrong with you? Do you have some type of mood disorder that I should know about it?"

"Go to hell!"

And with those last words she is gone out the door like a leaf in the wind. He just stares into space for a minute before turning towards the wall and punching it one, twice, three times. He is cursing under his breath the whole time. Not caring about the cold, or the fact that he just spilt his knuckles open. All he can think about is just what happened over the last ten minutes. How the hell did everything go so wrong? How did they go from kissing, to ripping each other apart with words? How did this girl get under his skin so quickly? She did the one thing he never wanted to ever happen to him. He became his father the person that he loathes and scares him the most in life. That more than anything scares him that he became like him. He has known for a while the problems that he has the anger issues, and jealousy issues, and more than anything trust issues. He knows it's a bad idea to even attempt to start something with a barely 16 year old , runaway stripper, with a bad attitude who stirs up all the demons he has inside. By why does he continue to feel this pull towards her anytime he is near her?

He walks towards the roof door practically ripping it open and thundering down the stairs to his apartment. He prays to god at that moment that she is not there because he doesn't know what he will say and do at that very moment. He could as quickly screams and yell and punch a wall if he sees her or grab her into his arms and kiss her. He walks into his room still mad about what occurred on the roof. He doesn't know what he is more pissed off about the fact that he let himself get to the point where he blew up the way he did or he let someone, anyone, a girl no less get to him the way she did. He has spent his whole life keeping a wall up around himself. He didn't know how in the matter of hours this girl has managed to do so as easily as she had. He spends a second cursing himself, and the damn Jack he drank with her. And without thinking another second he picked up a glass and threw it against the opposite wall cursing to himself. When that did not work he walked across the room grabbing his guitar from his closet he keeps it hidden like so much of himself he doesn't want people to know that he plays.

As he leaves the apartment he starts walking towards the stairs to the roof once again. He knew he couldn't play in his bedroom because he knew he needed the space and the room to breathe. When he was in his apartment even for that five minutes he felt like he was being suffocated that it was like his father's hands were around his throat again chocking the life out of him again. He didn't want to be on the roof, but then again he didn't want to be walking around where people can see him holding his guitar because to him his playing is the most personal thing he has. In his mind it is more personal than his f**ked up family life because when he plays he is able to bare his soul. He sits on the floor just strumming the guitar playing nothing in particular looking up at the stars trying to calm himself down. When he finally feels like his head begins to have some clarity he begins to play singing to himself.

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_the only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole_

_the old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_but I remember everything_

_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_goes away in the end_

_You could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of shit_

_Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stain of time_

_the feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here. _

_What have I become?_

_my sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_goes away in the end_

_You could have it all_

_my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_

_a million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way..._

After he is done playing he just takes a deep breath and leans his head against the wall still not back to the right state of mind. He grabs his guitar after playing for another ten minutes and tries to decide what he should do next. He ponders between going to the gym and punching the bag till he can't feel anything or going out to the bar and killing the feelings that he is feeling through booze. In the end the bar win's because his spilt knuckles already show that it's not going to help. And he needs his hands to bartend tomorrow night. So he walks down stairs throws on some clothes and wanders around the bridge till he finds a bar called Dauntless. He walks in sits down barely noticing there is another drink next to him with a coat on the chair. He hopes the person next to him isn't a female who is looking for a good time tonight because the last thing he needs is that. For the first time he doesn't want to look for a quickie with some nameless girl whose face he will forget an hour after he leaves. He just wants to drink enough to forget everything that happened tonight, and if that doesn't work there's always breaking into Zeke's stash and smoke in till that works.

Then before he can finish off his drink he sees her coming out of the bathroom walking right towards him the girl he wanted to forget is right back in his face again. As she begins to speak all he can see is red the words barely reaching his ears because all he sees is the hickey on her neck that wasn't there before. He is sure if it was possible he would probably see the hand prints of some guy on her hips and thighs. At that moment all the anger that he that drained out of him came back and worse than ever.

He grabs her by the hand and drags her out of the restaurant letting her go as she trips and falls into the wall. He doesn't even care that she trips and falls into the wall not even trying to stop her from falling because he just doesn't care at this very moment what happens to her.

Then the words explode out of his mouth not caring how she feels or what he says for the second time today.

"What the hell is that? So you run away from me and hookup with some guy. What the hell are you some type of slut. What was it an hour and hour and half after?"

"Screw you. You don't know anything about me. Nor do you have any right to judge me or what I do. So we shared one lousy kiss. How many girls have you f**ked this week alone?"

He just looks at her not caring what she says or who she's been with. He doesn't care this girl has gotten to him in a way that no one ever has This little 16 year old girl he only known for 24 hours has gotten to the core of him and all he wants is to be with her.

Before the final words are out of her mouth he grabs her faces and kisses her with all the passion, anger everything he has felt. He holds her in his arms savoring how she feels against him, against this wall and she becoming pliant in his arms. He continues to kiss her moving from her lips, to her neck, to her jaw.

He doesn't even think as he speaks, but says it anyway whispering. "Be with me, Be with only me.

He knows this could be a disaster. He knows he has anger issues, insecurities, and jealousy which is probably the worst thing to have when you could be dating a stripper, but he doesn't care. He wants to be with her explosions, fighting, passion and all. He knows this girl could be end of him, lead him down a road of destruction he just doesn't care.

He leans his forehead into hers staring into her eyes as he whispers one more

"Please be with me."

Then he hears it the words that could either lift him up or can crush him down the line.

In a whispered voice she says "Yes."

He then reaches down to her kissing her with everything he feels.

**A/N **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT YOU. ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. **

**THANK YOU Zariha32 for the song suggestion.**

**XOXO**


	8. Moving On

**A/N STILL DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. **

**Thank you to everyone who keeps reading **

**See I did not make you wait as long this time. **

Four looked down at Tris and couldn't believe the words that he had heard. He looks at her again and says

"Say it again. I need to hear it again."

"Yes I will be with you. I will be with _only_ you. I don't understand this. What this is. I barely know you. I just know I want to give this a try. So kiss me now before I change my mind."

"You don't have to tell me twice. And by the way you don't make the rules."

"We will see about that." She whispers and then follows it with a throaty laugh that is soon cut off by him kissing her. They kiss in the ally for a few minutes his hands slow moving alone her body while hers move his shoulders up to his neck. When he finally moves away he kisses her jaw, her cheek, below her ear before whispering.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere."

"Wait my coat it's still inside."

He takes her by the hand and leads her out of the ally way and brings her back into the bar to get her coat. As he is walking her in he makes sure to be either holding her hand or have his hand on her back the entire time they are there. He has a ulterior motive for this and his jealousy comes out even now in moments like this. He is well aware of the looks she receives from men and it takes all his strength not to start screaming she is mine, or start breaking some jaws. As they walk out she looks at him and not sure where they should go he leads her towards the place it all began for them both The Bridge. They walk and just ignore everyone around them the prostitutes calling out to people walking buy, the sound of screams from streets further down, the drug deals that are occurring all over.

As they are walking he hears his name being called.

"FOUR! YO FOUR WAIT UP!"

He turns around and sees a guy running up to him in the darkness he tenses up ready for a fight if need be. When you live in The Bridge you are always ready for the unexpected. That is why he always carries a knife around with him. Then as the guy gets closer he realizes he knows who it is, and recognizes the voice calling his name.

"Uriah! What is up my man?"

They give each other a pound. And then Four looks at Tris who is waiting to see if he will introduce her

to whoever this is that he is talking to. Before Uriah has a chance to say anything else he cuts him off.

He pulls Tris closer to him seeing how Uriah is eyeing her. Uriah is a major player who has hooked up with half of the girls in The Bridge.

"Uriah, this is our new roommate and _my girlfriend_ Tris."

"Tris this is Uriah he is Zeke's brother."

Uriah looks at him with a stunned look on his face which quickly becomes a smirk.

"Four my man you had moved fast with the new roommate."

Before Four could even answer Tris cuts in.

"Listen Man he didn't move in on anything okay. So get your mind out of the gutter before I make sure you can't use it for a month."

Four can't help but laugh at how this girl is a firecracker and for once he is not the one facing her wrath.

"So why were you screaming my name. Like some crazy stalker?"

"I wasn't screaming it lol I wanted to know if you wanted to do some drive's by with me and then head over to Amar's to have some fun at a party he is throwing."

"Nah Man. "

He looks down at his hands which is encompassing Tris's.

"I am a little busy at the moment. Do you have some product I can buy off of you?"

"Sure. "

They finish the deal out at the open because in The Bridge a drug deal is like breathing everyone does some form of drugs if not more then one.

They say their goodbyes to Uriah and quickly Four leads her towards where he was going before they were interrupted. As they almost made it to The Bridge itself once again they heard someone calling their name this time it was Tris's name being called.

"Tris, Tris."

She turns around and see's Susan's in high heel knee high boots and a skirt that barely covers her ass. As Susan gets to Tris she throws her arms around her.

"Where have you been? Are you still in that abandoned building? Or did you take my advice and find a guy to shack up with for the winter? Because it sure looks like you did?"

Tris looks at Susan pissed why would she ever say that in front of Four now she is worried that is what she thinks is going on. That she gave in and dated him because she didn't want to be thrown out of the apartment which was the furthest though from her mind. She wanted to date him for him not because of his apartment. Still she couldn't put her finger on why she wanted to be with him she just knew she felt this pull towards him that she can't explain.

"Susan that is not what this is. This is my boyfriend Four. I told you before that is not me. "

Tris thinks to herself I will do a lot of things in life, but sleeping with someone for money, or a place to stay is a line that I won't ever cross. I have to have some standards in my life don't I?

"Okay Girl whatever you say. If you need me you know where to find me. Just remember what I told you can't trust anyone around here, especially the guys. I am though someone you can trust. "

She leans into her hear. "I will always be there for you. And FYI he is super-hot make sure to hook up with him fast. "

After Susan walks away in her 4 inch heels Tris looks at Four waiting for him to probably have start a fight with her.

He looks at her his face hard and his eyes cold. Losing all the warmth he had towards her since she said yes to being with him.

"So, who was that?"

"She was a girl I met when I first got here she helped me out a lot. She is just a friend when I needed one."

"Some friend, with friends like that who needs enemies. She is bad news Tris I don't like her. Stay away from her okay.'

"Excuse me. Who the hell are you to tell me who to stay away from? You are with me what for five minutes and you think you can make decisions for me who I am friends with. You didn't even utter a word to her and you are telling me she is bad news. She helped me when no one else did. She showed me the ropes when I got here. Without her I would probably be dead right now."

"I am telling you to stay away from her as your boyfriend. She is bad news I can tell by just looking at her. Let alone hearing the advice she gave you. How can she help you telling you to f**k some guy to have a place to sleep? Giving you advice on how to be a whore is that what you want as a friend?"

He grabs her face and looks deep into her eyes and for a minute just gets lost in it once again. In a voice that is just above a whisper he says

"You are better than that. You are better then everything she tells you that you can do to get by. You are not a whore. You are so much more than that."

Tris looks down and some tears fall from her eyes. She looks at him with pain in her eyes.

"No. No I am not I am just as bad if not worst. I am a stripper I take off my clothes for money I tease men and lead them on. I am nothing Four don't you realize that. I can't do anything else."

He looks down at her face and for the first time see's all the spirit drained from her and sees it. The lost little girl who mother walked out on her, the abusive father who put her down time after time, so what did do look for affection from men not even boys in all the wrong places. He takes a deep breath and tries to wipe her tears away.

"You are worth so much more than this you can do so much more you just don't realize it. Please quit your job. Find something else. You can do so much more than this."

"I can't. I can't do anything else."

"You can't or you won't. Maybe you like the attention of all those guys wanting you. Wanting to be with you imagining they are with you are night. Is that it? Is that why you won't find something else, because personally Tris I can't stomach the thought of someone else seeing you take off your clothes, you touching some other guy."

The fire came back into her eyes and the venom back into her voice.

"You knew what you were getting into when you told me you wanted to be with me. So you either suck it up and deal with it or walk away now, because I am not changing for you or anyone."

He steps away from her and punches the wall next to her head. Not caring that he is opening up the already spilt knuckles on his left. He does it again cursing and screaming at this point.

She looks at him with actual fear in her eyes and just runs at that moment away from him, the anger, the hurt, and everything that was said. She hears footsteps behind her getting closer and then a arm grabs her and spins her around.

"Tris, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I just got so angry and I didn't know how to contain it. Please forgive me. I just hate the idea of someone else seeing you like that ever before I have and even after. Please forgive me."

She kisses him then with all the emotion she can muster and then whispers in his ear.

"Take me home."

**Thank You Everyone for continuing to read. I kept my promise a new chapter before Tuesday. I may be able to get you guys another one tomorrow. No promises though**

**XO**


	9. A New Stage in Life

A/N Still do not own divergent or the characters just my idea's.

As they walk back to the apartment they ignore what happened in the ally the punching of the wall right next to her head. The violent look that overtook his face, his heart, and his being. What happened right before in the alley still going through Four's mind what happen, what could have happened all swimming around like a tidal wave in his mind. Right afterwards he apologized profusely saying he would never hurt her. He didn't know what happened, and it never would again. He just got so angry before and he couldn't contain it. He swore he would never lay a finger on her. He didn't know what happened it was like something took over him like he has never felt before. It almost felt like the spirit of his father took over him and he became him the same man who would explode and yell and hit his wife. Seeing the pain and fear in her eyes transported him back to a time when he was five years old and he would hear his father screaming, and yelling at mother about something that he didn't understand. Then it would start with a simple slap across the face or pinning her again the wall then the screaming would begin. And then he would be forced to watch his mother get abused as he was powerless to stop it, sometimes he would try to help his mother and he would be thrown like a rag doll across the room. For him punching that wall next to Tris's head brought it all back and when he realized it he saw the ghost of his father beckoning him on his shoulder to become like him give into the rage. It snapped him back to reality and what he almost did and what he almost became. He didn't care how much he hated what she did for a living, or what she said etc. It did not gave him an excuse to ever be like that towards her

They walked in silence the silence deafening between them both of them lost in thought as they walk towards home. The sounds of shouting never reaching their ears, drunken laugher coming out of bar, hookers calling out to men to come their way all of it a cacophony of sounds that make up the soundtrack to The Bridge. All of it never reached their ears as they walked among the shadows as the ghosts of what had all happened in just one night follows them home. Neither of them realizing that maybe just maybe they aren't good for each other that this rocky start to their relationship was just a foreshadowing of what is to come maybe they are together for all the wrong reasons. Maybe they were just two puzzle pieces that were forcing themselves to fit together.

As they reach the block of their apartment or as Tris put it home he stops her and looks at her.

"Are you ready for everyone to know we are together? Uriah knows they will all find out soon, but we can go somewhere else tonight if you don't want to deal with it. I just want to make you happy."

"I don't want to avoid it. I don't care what they say or think. They don't like it they can go to hell this is our lives' not theirs. They all should look in the mirrors before they judge us and the choices we make. Besides Four you and I both know none of us are destined to live long lives. So we may as well take what we can, when can. And the hell with everyone, and everything else."

At that moment she grabs him and kisses him throwing him against a brick wall with strength she didn't know she had as the sounds of a gunshots go off far away in the distance. He flips her over now her back being pressed up against the wall as he lifts her legs to wrap around his waist. The constant changing of position is almost as if they are fighting to be the dominant one in the relationship. He moves them further down into the back of an abandoned building pressing her against his graffiti tag that along with Zeke they first did when they first became friends all the time ago when they first came to The Bridge. After a minute they pull away both of them ready to face the music and the questions of their friends.

They walk up the stairs to their apartment the smell of rotting food, sex, alcohol, weed, and cigarette smoke filling the hallway. The lights are dim because so many of the bulbs have burned out and the landlord can careless if they are not replaced, nor do the residents many of them so out of it that they could care less. As they enter the apartment they are immediately hit in the face with the smell of weed wafting from the living room, accompanied by the sound of laughter. As they enter they see sprawled across the living room Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene who is now Uriah's latest flavor of the week that is actually becoming more of a flavor of the month and surprisingly Will.

Four did not know Will was going to be back so soon about two weeks ago he left on a tirade when he found out his now ex-girlfriend Christina had cheated on him with a rival gang member. Four was pretty sure that Peter the guy she cheated on him with was either dead or in pretty bad shape he is sure another gang war will soon be occurring because of this. Christina had known what she was doing when she cheated on him with someone from that gang. She either did not care or wanted to incite that type of drama because she lived for it. That is why there is now a huge gaping hole in their hallway wall that is being covered up with takeout menus. When Will found out reading the text from one of his fellow members he went nuts kicking, punching, and breaking whatever he could get near to destroy. Afterwards he ran out gun, and knife in hand cursing under his breath that someone will pay for this. Will was not a guy you messed with he made Four's temper look like nothing and he was very deeply involved in one of the most dangerous gangs in all of The Bridge. Will is quick to take out his anger on anyone who messes with him.

As Four drift into the room holding Tris's hand they all look at them for a second linking trying to decipher what they see. Four walks over gives Will a fist pound a quick slap on the back talking for a second about where he's been. He introduces Will to Tris as his girlfriend saying it loud enough for everyone to hear he wanted it to be known and call it a day.

They sit down and everyone keeps talking like nothing happened probably because they been drinking and smoking for last hour or so. Soon enough Tris and Four are starting to smoke as well either from a blunt or the bong letting the smoke slowly inhale into their lungs before they let it drift out into the air around them circling them like fingers caressing their hair, and face.

As the conversation drifts to the weekend Shauna is half high, half sleepy voice says

"Is anyone interested in going to that Rave in the abandoned warehouse on Prince and Greene on Saturday night?"

Tris quickly answers "Yes, but I want to drop some E before we go anyone want to roll with me?"

Everyone agrees, but Four looks hesitant. He does a lot of things, but hardcore drugs never have been his thing before. He always has this fear that if he took hardcore drugs he wouldn't know what would happen. Would he loose whatever control he did have over himself. Would his temper finally let loose and get out of control. Would he become his father once and for all? Would he get flashbacks from his past that he wouldn't be able to break out of like a bad dream? Or would he finally confess everything about his past including his real name. He never risked it before, but would he now.

He looks down at Tris who gives a look like please do it for me. She takes his by the hand and leads him into the kitchen.

"Would you do this for me? This one time if you hate it you never have too again."

He takes a deep and walks away from her turning his back to look away out the window into the night sky almost as if beyond the cities light, and the smog, and light pollution where the stars laid hidden would be the answer to his question. Should he risk it all for her this one time?

She looks at him her face so open and innocent with a pleading look.

"Please for me. This one time, I can't do it without you. I need you. I need to know we are experiencing this together. Think of it as a bonding experience that we will have together. "

She walks over to him and turns him around goes on her toes as she brushes her lips against him in a whisper says

"Please…. Please… do this for me."

He looks down into her blue/grey eyes and knows he would do anything for her. He would do anything to make her happy."

"Thank You for doing this with me. You won't regret it trust me. "

As she is walking out of the kitchen she turns to him putting her hands on his chest running them up and down and in a whisper next to his ear says.

"Besides think how great it maybe if you are lucky to have sex while rolling on E."

"You should have told me that in the first place you may have gotten the answer you wanted a lot quicker."

Tris looks at him and winks and says.

"Who says it's definite."

Four can't help but chuckle at her last comment. He knows with her that he will always be kept on his feet she will never allow anything to be easy in life. One thing continued to trouble him though her comment about them not living a long life. Did she think she was destined to die young? He knew at some point he need to find out what she meant by that.

He walks back into the room to see her now laughing with Zeke all while drinking and smoking a cigarette. He just admires her for a second seeing how comfortable and content she looks. And he knew now was not time to bring that comment up that has been troubling him.

When he goes to sit beside her and wrap his arm around her. He sees everyone is starting to get tired and ready for bed. Will then stands up and says he is going to head to bed when he gets told by Zeke since he was supposed to be gone for a lot long they were letting Tris use his room to help out with rent. They then try to quickly figure out a room situation which is quite difficult since they are all drunk or high, and some of them are both.

Tris then calls out "Don't worry about it Will let me just grab some of my stuff I am sure Four won't mind a roommate for the night or longer. Will you Four?"

She follows this up with a wink and a nudge.

He quickly kisses her and whispers "Not at all."

**A/N**

**Aren't you guys lucky from no chapters in god knows how long till two in one day. And possibly another one tomorrow. **

**To clarify something: I don't want you guys to think this will be like my past story Someone to Save me about Domestic Violence that is in no way the center of this story. The reason I showed Four doing this is because he has major issues including jealousy, a temper problem, and a past history of seeing violence in his family life that is being reflected in his relationship with Tris especially his jealousy and insecurity of her job.**

**I hope you see's that this volatile, toxic relationship they are in. The story at points will have chapters that are sometimes character driven, other times plot driven, or a mixture of both. **

**Keep reading R/R**

**XO**


	10. The beginning of trouble

**A/N STILL DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS JUST MY IDEAS.**

**Someone had mentioned some of the story can be a little confusing at times so if you have any questions don't be scared to ask me. I promise I won't bite….. lol**

The next morning they wake up and Four for some reason he feels at ease with her being there. He is never like that with anyone especially woman he usually gets in gets out and leaves. He has never actually slept in the same bed as a woman before because it is just too intimate for him. He knows he doesn't have to be at work till 6 he wonders what time Tris has to be at work as well he just hopes that they can spend some time together before both of them need to leave. Just thinking about her being at work incites a wave of anger that takes over him like tidal wave. He doesn't know how he will learn to deal with it or if he even can. He knows himself he knows that this jealousy could end up eating him alive, destroying her, and them in the wake of its destruction. As he looks down at her still sleeping form her blonde hair casted over one shoulder in a ponytail looking so pure and innocent younger than her age. He looks at her and wishes he could preserve this moment forever. He then thinks about what would have happen if he met her under different circumstances for both of them. What would it have been like they were typical teenagers both young and innocent with normal families, and normal lives. He quickly shakes those thoughts off because in life you can't think of what if's or regrets you have to keep moving forward. With one final look at a sleeping Tris he goes out to the living room hoping to find Zeke alone to talk to him.

As he walks out into the living room he sees the living room in worst shape than usual cold blasts of air chilling the room to air out some of lingering weed, cigarette, and booze smell that is clinging to the air. He see's Zeke coming out of the kitchen the exact person he wanted to talk to, the person who may be able to shine some light on his situation because he goes through it himself. The only problem is that he is so different than him in personality, he is much more good natured then him, when it comes to this and it doesn't seem to let it bother him.

Zeke wander's out of the kitchen dark grey sweat pants hanging low on his hips, wearing a white wife beater on top holding a cup of coffee in his hands like it's his life line to oxygen.

In a half ragged, half asleep voice he says.

"Hey man what's going on?"

"Not much. Listen I want to talk to you, but is anyone else around?"

"Nah they are all still passed out from last night. What is going on?"

"You know that Tris is a stripper right?"

"Of course man she works with Shauna. I may have actually seen her dan…."

He cuts himself off from finishing that sentence because he is getting a deaf glare from Four. He realizes that look and knows that usually whoever is on the receiving end of it usually ends up with a broken jaw or some other physical damage.

"Anyway how can I help you?"

He takes a deep breath looking down and rubbing his face with his hand.

"How do you do it? How do you deal with the fact that so many guys night after night are looking at your girlfriend. That she is touching these guys, flirting with them, doing god knows what."

Zeke thinks for a minute before he answers.

"Honestly in the beginning I wasn't happy with it and don't get me wrong I am still not. I just knew for one I couldn't change her I had to take her for what she was. If she wants to change jobs she will, besides the money she makes is pretty good. "

Four look at him not believing that he actually can tolerate it night after night and stay sane.

"How do you stand it thought when you think about it? How can you even stand to be there seeing it. I don't even think I can handle it and I haven't been through one day of it yet. And just thinking about it makes me want to punch a hole in a wall like Will did after Christina. "

"Four I can't give you a hand book saying this is how you deal with dating a stripper. You need to learn to deal with it when you decided to date her and not just f**k her."

He stops what he is saying when he sees that Four is clenching his hands into fists a clear signal that he has probably crossed the line with that last comment.

"Listen there is only so many things you can do keep yourself busy, drink a lot, and smoke a lot of weed. And just don't go to where she works if it's not in your face you don't have to face it. Besides think of it this way they only get to see her you get to go home with her."

With that he slaps him on the back and walks back into his bedroom leaving Four with his thoughts of what he is going to do about it.

About a half hour later he feels arms wrap around him with a kiss to his cheek when he looks up it's his blonde angel looking down at him. Just standing there in a pair of little shorts and a tank top looking gorgeous in the weak morning winter sunlight that is streaming through the dirty windows.

"Good Morning." She whispers to him in a throaty voice because of all the drinking and smoking they did last night.

He smirks to himself seeing her lips are still swollen from all the kissing they did when they went into bed last night, and the little bite marks he left along her collarbone to show that she is his and almost like he claimed her as his property.

"Good Morning." He says to her back kissing her deeply while pulling her into his lap. He looks down at her and asks her

"What time do you have to be at work today?"

"I have to be at work at 5 and I get out at 11. What about you?"

"I start at 6, but I won't be out till after 2 maybe a little later. Do me a favor take a cab home I don't want you walking home by yourself?""

"Why, it's a waste of money I can walk perfectly well by myself."

"I know that, but I don't want you too."

He can already hear the anger creeping into his voice as he speaks. At that moment she jumps up her eyes blazing.

"I have been getting along perfectly well this whole time walking to and from work without a problem and then some. Don't think because we are _dating _you think I will change because you said so. I am not a child I can take care of myself."

Then he explodes and begins to yell where you would think the whole apartment building could hear what he is saying.

"I know that you are not a child, but sometimes you act like one damn it. I know you can take of yourself, but what about all the other people out there that have other ideas. Why can't you do this one f"'king thing I ask for? Is that so hard damn it."

He picks up a beer bottle and throws it across the room so frustrated that she won't make anything easy. He turns around his voice becoming quiet and scarier than when he was just screaming

"You know what do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a damn. Just don't come to me when something happens. "I don't f**king give a damn what the hell you do.

He walks towards the bedroom when he feels her grab his arm. He spins around to that she has tears streaming down her face.

She speaks in a broken voice.

"I am sorry. I don't know what got into me. Of course I will take a cab. I know you want to keep me safe. Just please tell me that you care. Please tell me that you didn't mean what you just said. I am so sorry! I am sorry. "

At that moment she collapses into his chest bawling clinging to him repeating please tell me you care please. He picks her up into his arms, her legs straddling his waist.

"Of course baby I didn't mean it you just made me so angry. You are the only thing and the only person that means anything to me in this world. That's why I don't want something to happen to you."

He walks them back into their bedroom kicks the door closed. While they are in the bedroom he sees her go to her bag and take out a bottle of pills.

"What is that Xanax, Ambien, Vicodin and Percocet, and I think one other kind."

She takes out a Xanax and swallows it with a big gulp of Vodka that was in their room.

"Where did you get those pills from?"

"Some guy who sells them at the club. Do you want one it will definitely help after what happen outside?"

"No, No Thanks. Tris, baby I don't like the idea of you taking pills. "

"Four please I just need it to relax I swear. I am not addicted to any of this stuff. I am just still really upset about what happened. Please don't be mad at me I can't take it if you are again."

He looks at her tear stained face that is still glassy from tears and knows he can't be mad at her for taking the Xanax since it is partially his fault she need it.

They stay in their bedroom after that making up somewhat in till it's time for her to go to work which he of course took her too.

A/N  
Thank you so much for everyone who continues to read. I hope you are enjoying this story.

It really means a lot to me the people who are reading this because I know it's not your typical fanfiction that is out there and its pretty dark.

Thank you so much

xo


	11. A Toxic Relationship

A/N STILL DO NOW OWN DIVERGENT JUST THE IDEA'S

Warning this chapter does get graphic at the end!

As he walked her to work he had so many things churning in his mind. Why does she think she won't have a long life? How often does she take those pills? Does she have a pill problem? Is that why she was so desperate for him to take E with her when they go to the rave Sunday Night? Instead of letting things churn in his mind over and over again for once he decided to just ask her instead of letting it linger and fester in the bowls of his mind. He pulls out his cell phone seeing they have some time before she needs to get to work. He sees a coffee shop with the name Taki's lit in bulbs that are slowly dying like so many residents of the neighborhood it presides in.

He guides her hand towards the coffee shop.

She looks up and sees that that he is pulling her into a coffee ship instead of continuing to walk towards work.

"Where are we going?" This isn't my job? Are you trying to get me to become a coffee shop waitress?"

With the final question he heard a small amount of anger creeping into her voice with the narrowing of her eyes as well. He realizes why she say's this because there is a help wanted sign in the window. Quick to diffuse a situation that could quickly lead into a fight he leans down onto the side of her head and kisses it.

"No, No. I just figured you are almost at work and you have some time I figure we could go in and warm up and spend some more time together. Is that okay?"

Laughing at how crazy she sounded she leans up and kisses him.

"Sure that sounds perfect."

They go inside and grab a table by the window. It's only the beginning of November but a few snowflakes are already beginning to fall. They aren't sticking just becoming a puddle of nothingness on the ground, but they are still snowflakes that have Tris mesmerized. Four grabs her hand to pull her out of whatever daydream she is in when the waitress comes. Tris just ordered an ice coffee, while Four orders food.

When the waitress leaves he looks at her. "Really Ice Coffee when its 35 degrees out and there is snow falling?" He is laughing as he says it because he finds it so humorous

"A- it's not even sticking because it's too warm out. B- I love Ice Coffee no matter what time of the year it is 0 degree's out or 100 degrees I will drink it."

He shakes his head in amusement and grabs her hand and draws little patterns on the inside of her wrist trying to decide how to broach the topic.

"Four is something wrong? Is there something you want to talk to me about?

She knows something is bothering him because of the way he is acting.

He takes a deep breath and looks up into her Blue/ Grey eyes that do not hold anger, but confusion.

"I was just thinking about last night and everything that happened. What did you mean that we don't have long to live?"

She looks down and lightly laughs before blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I just have always felt that for a long time right around when my mother took off that I don't think I was meant to live beyond 18. And one time I went to a psychic with a friend and she looked at my palm and told me that my life line was one of the shortest ones she ever seen. I even have had some weird dreams where I was dying young. Besides look how we live do you think any of us have a bright long future? We live on the streets surrounded by drug dealers, and gang members. Both of them we live with as well. Honestly life is just the present, screw the past and don't worry about a future that may not come. "

She reaches out and touches his face. "Anything else bothering you?"

"The pills you took earlier, do you take pills often?"

"The Xanax? No I never took any pills before I think everything the fighting, the argument it was all too much for me. I was just so scared that I finally found someone, and that I was going to lose them in a heartbeat over something so stupid, and trivial. Hearing you say you were done, and you didn't care was just too much for me."

When Four heard her saying those things how she finally found someone, and was scared to lose him his heart began to break realizing he drove her to take that pill. She wasn't a pill popper like he thought maybe she was, he caused it. He was the bad guy who drove her to the bottle of pills. He instantly felt guilty that he drove her too it.

He got out of the booth and walked over to her side of the table wrapping her in his arms holding her close. He just spent a minute holding her in his arms not caring they are in a public place with people maybe watching them.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I am so sorry I scared you like that I am not ever going to leave you I promise. Please forgive me. "

He kisses her head moving it away from his chest. And for a minute he just looks into her eyes before she begins to speak in a whispered voice.

"The pills that I told you I got from work weren't from some guy who works there. The truth is I got them from Susan. She gave them to me when she was moving in with that guy for the winter she figured I may need them when I am on my own. I don't know why I lied to you about it. Maybe because I just know what your opinion of them and her was already. If you want I will flush them down the toilet tonight."

"No, its okay. Don't worry about it."

He doesn't know why he doesn't tell her to flush them down the toilet, but after he says it he has a feeling he is going to regret making that choice.

***Page Break***

For two peaceful days Tris and Four were able to have live in peace there were no tears, no fights, no pills, and no drama. They actually felt like a normal couple and did things normal things couples there age would be doing. For a brief moment in time they weren't two runaways who lived a dangerous life, in a dangerous world. They had two days off together from work and they enjoyed every moment of it together. For their first official date ever he took her too dinner and a movie where he spent the whole time holding her hand never letting it go. They walked through a park where he pushed her on a swing like little kids where he became intoxicated by the sound of her laughter and the way her face lit up as he pushed her higher and higher up into the sky. He couldn't help but see the smile on her face as she asked to keep pushing her higher so she could feel like the birds and fly. Afterwards they got caught in the rain he started to run when he noticed that she just started laughing and grabbing his hand to just spin and dance around in it. He couldn't help, but laugh and have a warm feeling watching her it was like these last two days change. It's almost if the rain is washing away the anger, pain, and problems that have been built around her and him as well. It was almost as if they were two different people happy and for once not feeling broken, and discarded.

On Thursday after two perfect days they had to face reality again and go back to work. Tris had work later then Four so he kissed her goodbye and said he would see her later at home. He asked her once again to take a cab home unless Shauna get's off at the same time as her. He would go to her job, but he knows if he goes there it won't end up well. The jealousy will take over and it will turn violent quickly. He doesn't want to ruin what they have had for the last two days the peace that has overtaken their relationship after the dramatic beginning. Later that night as he is tending bar he can't get her out of his mind. As he gets out of work and all night he couldn't help but miss her, the way she feels in his arms, her laugh, kissing her, hearing her whisper things in his ears he missed it all. Against his better judgment he started walking to her job. As he gets to the club he gives the bouncer a fist pound talking for a minute about random crap before he goes inside to find her.

As he walks in he looks for her hoping he doesn't have to see her onstage as men are panting all over her, sticking money into her g-string. The other option is her sitting on some guys lap trying to get him to pay for a lap dance. He turns towards the bar and see's her and his blood starts boiling he knows she doesn't see him because she is too busy. He watches from afar as she tosses her and laughs at the bartender as he is talking to her while he is flirting with her. He watches her not move away and is flirting with him back like she doesn't have a boyfriend. He can't help but notice the guy's hand sometimes touches her arm or his eyes wander down her body. He watches them flirt for the better part of a few minutes his anger slowly building like boiling water. After there interaction which to Four is just them flirting with him eyeing her like a piece of meat he watches her walk away to the dressing room to do god knows what. Then slowly he walks over to the bar like a lion stalking his prey he knows the guy and calls out to him. They have talked many times when he came with Zeke. There have been a few times they went out together and they got drunk, high, and picked up woman together. He knew the games he played with woman the same one's he did love them and leave them in one night occasionally going back for more.

"Hey Jace"

"Hey Four my man. Wuz up? Tris just went back to change her shift is over.

"That's why I am here can I talk to you for a minute outside."

"Sure let's go outside into the ally and talk."

Four walks outside behind Jace and as soon as they are both outside in the cloak of darkness he throws him against the wall. He puts his hand around his throat right away so he can't saying anything or breathe.

"I saw you Jace, I saw you flirting with her. I know that you know that she is dating me, but you couldn't stop yourself. Could you? Do you think about her? Do you watch her while she is taking off her clothes? Do you think what it would be like to f**k her?" Come on Jace answer me is that it? We were bro's we went out together. I know your games, it's the same one's I played"

He let's go enough to let him speak.

"Four I swear to you I wasn't flirting with Tris. I don't think of her like that. She is just a friend nothing is going on between us. Nothing has ever happened between us. I would never do that you man. It was a miss understanding."

"Shut up! You think I believe you think I care what you say. Your words mean nothing they are just like you they mean nothing. You are a liar and a cheat."

At that moment everything snaps for Four and he begins to start wildly punching Jace he punches his face over and over again. He swears he hears his jaw pop and think it's broken, but he just doesn't care and continues hit him. He just keeps screaming at him to stay away from Tris. That they were friend's and now he has to pay. At that point he is such a zone of anger he doesn't feel his knuckles spilt, or pain his hands feel at that moment. He doesn't notice the blood dripping from his nose or the pain in his gut from being hit. He doesn't care that Jace is practically unconscious, and has stopped trying to fight back. He feels nothing but the blind rage that is inside. The rage that is masking the hurt he feels. Then at that moment he hears his name and someone grabbing his arm.

He turns around and see's her source of all his anger and pain looking at him with all the fury and hate in her eyes. She pushes past him to Jace who is slumped on the ground. She tries helping him up the whole time screaming at him.

"What is wrong with you? What in your mind made you come to my job and beat the living crap out of someone I work with. What in you mind made you think that this is okay? Tell me Four what made you do this. Are you kidding me.?"

"You have the nerve to come at me like you are so innocent. I saw you Tris! I saw you! I knew that I shouldn't have come, but I came because I miss you. I missed my girlfriend. And what do I come and see her practically hanging off of another guy in nothing, but a bra and thong! Do you like him? Do you want to be with him? Or maybe you have already! Come on Tris own up and tell the truth. The worst part was he was my friend. "

He took a deep breath and his voice became low and quiet.

"I saw you flirting with him. Tell me now if you want out of this. Now or never because I see this again you are done! I will throw you out like yesterday's trash. "

"No I didn't flirt with him. I didn't ever sleep with him. He was a friend we were having a conversation. I know this is hard for you, but woman can have a conversation with a man without having to f**k them."

"Tris I saw the way he looked at you! That was not a guy looking at a friend. He wants you!"

With that last word he threw himself at her his mouth crashing against hers him pushing her against the wall roughly not caring if she was hurt. He stops long enough to whisper in her ear as he is kissing her neck "you are mine, no one else's. " He lifted her legs up to wrap around his waist all while continuing to kiss her the entire time he grazed her lip with his tongue forcing his tongue into her mouth. Right away he takes dominating her mouth as his hands are all over her body digging his fingers into her hips. He knows tomorrow that she will have hands marks from this all over hips and thighs. As they are kissing they are moaning and touching each all over both of them leaving bites all over the skin that they can reach that they know will be there tomorrow over. He didn't care what kind of marks he left on her he wanted the world to know she is his no matter what and maybe just maybe these marks of them being together will cause he not to be able to work. . Her hands began to pull at his shirt lifting it up not caring about the cold or the fact they are in alleyway behind a strop clubs. His hands began to wander down her body him pressing against her core harder and harder. He heard her moaning in his ears as he began to touch her over her leggings.

"I want you. I want you now."

"Baby we are public. Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Put me down and I will show you. I can't wait till we can go home."

She led him inside and towards a bathroom in the back of the club. She drags him in locks the door and throws herself against him. She attacks his mouth kissing him while trying to dominate the kiss, while taking his shirt off at the same time. He pushes her onto the sink dragging her body to the edge of it pulling her legs apart so he could be in the middle touching her body at the same time.

She moans out the words "F**K ME NOW!"

He rips her shirt off and takes her bra with it his mouth on her chest sucking and biting on it, taking her nipples in his mouth. He slowly moves his mouth up towards her chin and whispers as his fingers move into her pants.

"Do you like this? Do you want more? You need to answer if you want me to continue"

"Yes" she whimpers out.

"Tell me who is doing this to you?

He wants to make sure she knows its him who is doing this not Jace or any other guy she has been with.

She breathes out in a whisper "You"

"What is my name? You is not an answer"

"Four." She moans out his name barely able to even think it feels so good what he is doing to her body as his fingers work in and out of her.

And at that moment he plungers into her aggressively moving inside of her not giving her a chance to adjust to his size. He keeps pounding into her harder and harder letting the frustration and anger slide off of him as he hears her moans of encouragement. As he feel her beginning to tighten around him. Her eyes beginning to close because she is finding it more and more difficult to keep them open

"Look at me. Look at who is f**king you."

She opens them up, but as she begins to orgasm she can't help, but close them. He forces her to open them threatening to stop if she does close them again.

Then she can't help it, but she bites down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming. He comes right after burying himself in her one more time harder then ever before. He comes with a grunt into her neck moaning her name as he cums.

Afterwards they just sit there panting and shaking from the aftershocks.. In till he hears her laughing there is quiet in the tiny bathroom.

He looks at her with a questioning look

"I can't believe we had sex for the first time in a bathroom."

A/N

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED This CHAPTER ! You def began to see a much angrier more jealous Four

R\R

XO


End file.
